


Portions for Foxes

by akingnotaprincess



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Adultery, Dancing, F/M, First Meetings, Inspired by Music, Pre-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-03
Updated: 2010-02-03
Packaged: 2020-10-28 15:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20781182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akingnotaprincess/pseuds/akingnotaprincess
Summary: Gwen has cheated before.





	Portions for Foxes

Gwen was going to forget about Mike tonight. If he could break her plans of a romantic evening to spend with his crew, then so could she. This would be the first step to Mike realizing that Gwen was as independent as he was.

It hadn't been Gwen's intention to _cheat_ on Mike. But she seemed to connect with Rhys on the dance floor as she grinded her hips into his pelvis. Soon enough they found their ways to an empty stall in the ladies'.

"You're such a fox." Rhys murmured between kisses.

"Baby, I'm bad news." She answered truthfully.


End file.
